Never Had a Dream Come True
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have gone their separate ways and it’s been years since they’ve seen each other. Mamoru has been invited to a concert and why does it seem that the singer is staring at him? One-Shot.


Never Had a Dream Come True

Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have gone their separate ways and it's been years since they've seen each other. Mamoru has been invited to a concert and why does it seem that the singer is staring at him? One-Shot.

Another spur-of-the-moment kind of thing! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song.

--

She was on his mind again. The blonde goddess who had given him everything he ever wanted. He hadn't seen her for years, but she haunted his dreams each night. Her beautiful smile and joyful mood that made everyone happy. Her sweet kisses that were only for him that brightened up the darkest of days. He could always count on her to be there for him and he always looked forward each day when he got to see her. She would always skip into the Crown to him and kiss him on the cheek before she sat down next to him. But now his days were gloomy and very lonely.

He could have any woman he wanted, but he just couldn't do it. Every time he tried to start dating, her face would appear in his head. He had become that cold-hearted, emotionless jerk again. But in the privacy of his room he would let the tears flow freely and wish he had never done what he had done. He pushed away the only person who would ever love him for who he truly was. He broke the heart of an innocent girl who had only showed him kindness and love. Every night he'd see his last memory of her face. It was filled with pain and hurt something that should have never been on her face.

Why had he done this to her? A stupid offer from a prestigious university in America. He had chosen it over her. There was no going back. But he'd do anything to redo that day. He'd give away everything he had; he might even sell his soul just to redo that day. It's impossible to actually sell your soul, but if it were an option he would have taken it.

He sighed heavily as he got out of his car. He was in the place that he never thought he'd be in again. Back in Tokyo and in the Crown which was filled with so many memories. Where they met. Where they shared their first kiss. Where they would meet up with each other each day. He was half expecting her to come through the doors, laughing with her friends.

His best friend, Motoki looked at him sadly as if he could read his mind. "She's not coming back man. It's just as hard to be in here for her as it is for you." But the man could still hope, right? It's a dumb hope. He should have known that she wouldn't want to come back in here. "Listen man, let's do something tonight. You know, get your mind of things. Reika and I are going to a concert and we have an extra ticket, how about you come with us?"

"I don't think so Motoki, concerts just aren't my thing." Mamoru replied.

"Aw, come on man. I can't invite someone else. It'd be a complete waste of money." Motoki persisted. "Please?"

Mamoru sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Sweet. After my shift we'll go meet up with Reika and go to the concert." Motoki said. "Here, have a coffee buddy." He placed a cup of coffee in front of Mamoru.

An hour of silently sulking and drinking coffee until he was completely awake he and Motoki were able to leave. They picked up Reika at her house and then drove to the concert. It was packed. It took 15 minutes to just get a parking space. After getting through security and showing them their tickets they got to their places which were up front.

"Wow, Motoki how'd you get seats up front?" Mamoru asked.

"That my friend is a secret." Motoki replied.

Soon the concert began and four oddly familiar girls walked onto the stage and took their places. Then a girl with long blonde hair walked out onto the stage and took her place at the microphone. The crowd cheered as the lights started moving around the stage and the music started. The spotlight focused on the girl at the microphone.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind__  
__One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time__  
__There's no use looking back or wondering__  
__How it could be now or might have been__  
__Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Her gaze fell on Mamoru and seemed to be singing only for him.

_I've never had a dream come true__  
__Till the day that I found you__  
__Even though I pretend that I've moved on__  
__You'll always be my baby__  
__I never found the words to say__  
__You're the one I think about each day__  
__And I know no matter where life takes me to__  
__A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory__  
__I've lost all sense of time__  
__and tomorrow can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind__  
__There's no use looking back or wondering__  
__How it should be now or might have been__  
__Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Mamoru recognized the girl. The long blonde hair. The odangos in her hair and her sapphire blue eyes. Usagi. She was singing about them.

_I've never had a dream come true__  
__Till the day that I found you__  
__Even though I pretend that I've moved on__  
__You'll always be my baby__  
__I never found the words to say__  
__You're the one I think about each day__  
__And I know no matter where life takes me to__  
__A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head__  
__Yes you will, say you will, you know you will__  
__Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget__  
__There's no use looking back or wondering__  
__Because love is a strange and funny thing__  
__No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye__  
__No, no, no, no_

She had been feeling the same way. And they'd all been in on it! Motoki, Reika, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, they'd all helped Usagi do this. Just so she could tell him.

_I've never had a dream come true__  
__Till the day that I found you__  
__Even though I pretend that I've moved on__  
__You'll always be my baby__  
__I never found the words to say (words to say) __  
__You're the one I think about each day__  
__And I know no matter where life takes me to__  
__A part of me will always be__  
__A part of me will always be with you_

The light dimmed on the stage and Motoki nudged Mamoru with his elbow. "So, Mamoru, what did you think of the song?" He asked. Mamoru was speechless. A few hours later the concert was over and they were allowed to go backstage. The girls were celebrating in their dressing room. The three came in and congratulated them. Motoki saw how Usagi and Mamoru were looking at each other. "Guys, I think we should leave them alone." He whispered to the others and then they quietly left and shut the door.

"I'm glad you came, Mamoru." Usagi said.

"You were great Usagi." He said. "Congratulations."

"Arigatou."

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. The girl of his dreams was right in front of him and he couldn't just let her go without letting her know that he loved her. He wrapped her in a tight hug and tears fell freely down his face. "Usa-ko, I'm so sorry. I love you so much; I should have never done that to you. Please forgive me."

She nuzzled her head into his chest. "I'll always forgive you." He lifted her chin up and kissed her lovingly.

He broke the kiss a few moments later. "Aishteru, Usa-ko."

"Aishteru, Mamo-chan." Usagi said happily before he kissed her again.

--

If you enjoyed this fanfic, please review. Please and thank you!


End file.
